


Extemporaneous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [901]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The aftermath of a sparring match between Tony and McGee.





	Extemporaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/19/2001 for the word [extemporaneous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/19/extemporaneous).
> 
> extemporaneous  
> Composed, performed, or uttered on the spur of the moment, or without previous study; unpremeditated; impromptu.  
> Prepared beforehand but delivered without notes or text.  
> Skilled at or given to extemporaneous speech.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #545 Worn out.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Extemporaneous

“I can't believe I agreed to this extemporaneous sparring session,” McGee bemoaned, completely worn out now.

Tony patted McGee on the back. “Come on, it's good for you. Some day, you'll be the SFA and you'll be glad for this training.”

McGee just glared at Tony. Tony laughed and headed for the showers. They didn't have long before Gibbs would miss them, but he'd really needed to let off some steam. 

So he'd been glad when McGee agreed to spar with him. He just hoped he hadn't damaged McGee too much. Gibbs would never forgive him if he broke McGee.

**Author's Note:**

> I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm going back to posting once a day instead of trying to do three drabbles a day now that I'm mostly caught up on the drabble challenges. The good news is that means I'll be writing longer stories and focusing on my series and other requests.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
